


It DOESN'T matter if my family DOESN'T like you

by you_do_not_know_me



Series: Benny Sherwood/Tom Clarke drabbles [2]
Category: Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, brief mention of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom shouldn't be nervous he's already met Benny's parents but he hasn't met them as Benny's boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It DOESN'T matter if my family DOESN'T like you

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble

Tom paced up and down his bedroom in only a towel. He stopped stared at his wardrobe then began pacing again.  
"Oh my god I've met them before why is this so different!" He yelled frustratedly.  
"Thomas is something wrong?" Ursula yelled upstairs.   
"No no I'm good!" He yelled back just as his dad knocked on the door of his room.   
"Come in!" Tom yelled.  
His dad smiled at him, "so can't decide what to wear then?"  
"No!" Tom groaned.  
"Tom I may not know a lot about magic but I know a lot this sort of thing just be yourself other wise they won't like you, wear something smart."

And that's how Tom ended up outside Benny's in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Nervously he wiped his hands on his jeans before he rang the bell.   
Benny answered the door and grinned at him, "hello honey!" He said sarcastically.  
Tom laughed as he placed a kiss on Benny's lips.   
"Benny is that Tom?" His dad yelled.   
"Yes!" Benny replied.   
"Well, let him in then!"

"Nervous?" Benny asked as they walked towards the kitchen.   
"No I'm Tom Clarke, what have I got to be nervous about?" Tom replied.  
Benny rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll take that as a yes!"

As Tom sat down at the table Benny's dad asked, "so Tom why do you like my son?"   
"Dad!" Benny whined.   
But Tom just smiled, "simple he's funny, looks out for me and is really smart and handsome."   
Benny blushed while his dad nodded, "and why do you think you deserve him?"   
Benny slammed his head into the table and Tom shrugged, "honestly I don't deserve him but I love him!"   
"Okay that's enough of that Richard." Mrs Sherwood said as she sat down.   
An hour later and Benny and Tom were saying good bye at the door when Benny's dad walked up and said, "I have one more question."  
Tom nodded and Benny's dad said, "are you and my son both still virgins?" Tom and Benny froze.

**Author's Note:**

> Interrupt the end how you like! :) :D


End file.
